Yukie Utsumi & the rockstar
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: Yukie Utsumi talks with her friends about life, love and the up and coming school dance. The daily life of Yukie Utsumi, a teenage girl.


Yukie Utsumi sat at the edge of the table, leaning on her elbows. She pursed her lips as she listened to Haruka talk about her summer holidays.

"Then we went to the pools down the road, it was great fun! I wish you could of come Yukie! Oh and you too Yuko!" Haruka said, turning to Yukie then Yuko.

Yukie looked up at Haruka and gave her a smile. Haruka continued to tell Yukie how fun the pools were and how she wished she had come along too. Haruka described it as an amazing time and Yukie felt a little envious. Yuka, Fumiyo and Chisato also joined Haruka at the pools. They were all nodding and laughing along to Haruka's recount of the story. Yukie smiled and listened intently to Haruka telling her and Yuko how Yuka had fallen down the slides.

She laughed as Haruka described how Yuka had tried to jump down the slide halfway and slipped into the water. Yuka laughed and added comments every now and then.

Haruka finally finished telling her story and turned to Yukie and Yuko again. She commented again about how she wished they had been there. Yuko smiled and uttered an apology, telling Haruka how she had something else on that day. Haruka smiled and waved her hand at Yuko, telling her it was fine.

"I'm sorry too, Haruka. It sounded like so much fun, i wish i had gone! But i really had to organise this dance," Yukie said, smiling to Haruka.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Haruka said, dismissing Yukie's apology lightly.

Yukie smiled, glad that she had such understanding friends. Yukie looked over at Fumiyo Fujiyoshi who was walking towards them. She smiled and waved as Fumiyo came closer to view.

"Hi!" Fumiyo called, waving.

Everyone greeted Fumiyo as she sat along side Haruka at the table. Fumiyo sat, smiling at the group and asking how everyone was going. After everyone had said they were fine and well Fumiyo turned to Yukie.

"How's the dance going, class rep?" Fumiyo asked.

"It's going great! Everything is going to be great! I'm a little tired though, i've been so busy trying to get everything ready. It's a lot of work, but i don't mind doing it," Yukie replied.

"That's good, i'm sure everything is going to be great. You're doing a brillant job, Yukie!" Haruka beamed.

Yukie smiled as everyone nodded in agreement. Then the conversation turned into a buzz of excitement. Everyone began talking about who would wear what and who would ask who to go with them. Yukie sat smiling, glad to be apart of such a wonderful arrangement. Even if it was a tiring job and it did take up most of her time, it was worth it.

The only thing that was worrying her about this dance was...him. The boy who she had been hooked up on for so long. The boy who she would pass in the halls, not daring to usher a breath. The boy who she had dreamt of for so long. The rockstar, the talented, amazing rockstar...

Shuya Nanahara.

Yukie smiled at the thought of his name in her mind.

"What will you wear Yukie?" Asked Chisato asked, interupting her thoughts.

Shuya Nanahara around my arm, Yukie thought. This thought made her smile madly. Maybe it wouldn't be so worrying, maybe she could ask him. She smiled, yet again.

"Uh, not sure yet. But i'll find something soon enough!" Yukie replied.

Yukie looked down at her hands which were in her lap. She pictured Nanahara's hands entwined with hers while they danced to romantic music. She pictured her dress swaying around the pair while they danced in the center of the room, all eyes on them. The king and queen of the dance. Yukie let her mind wonder on the thought, letting it consume her mind.

She was brought back to reality when she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw Satomi Noda, standing opposite her and smiling. Yukie looked up as everyone stared at her.

"Oh, hi Satomi, sorry i'm just daydreaming," Yukie said, greeting Noda.

"It's alright, Utsumi. I was just asking if you had anyone in mind to ask. Y'know, to the dance. We were all wondering actually," Satomi asked.

Yukie looked around, everyone's eyes were on her. Yukie shifted in her seat, fidgeting with her hands. Yukie looked up at Satomi, straight in the eye.

"No, no one really." Yukie said, smiling to herself.


End file.
